Obsesión
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Un acuerdo, puro sexo. Una obsesión ante lo perverso y desconocido... pura piel, no nombres, no compromisos, sólo encuentros de una noche. Curioso juego de fuego en la ruleta rusa de la seducción, el más grande de los peligros se presenta bajo el as aterrador del amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás que no conozcan ¡me pertenece!**_

.

.

_La obsesión particular cambia, pero la excitación, la emoción y la vibración de la creación perduran._

_Henry Moore_

.

.

**Edición: Ely Rockerita**

.

.

.

Amor: Cuatro letras que significan tanto y nada…

¿Cuántas canciones de amor se han escrito en el mundo? ¿Cuántas veces hemos rimado en torno a él? Pero… ¿Qué es en realidad el amor?

¿Son las mariposas en el estomago?

¿El dolor latente en el pecho cuando todo va mal?

Es un sentimiento que todos poseemos, muchos tenemos, pero pocos conocemos realmente lo que significa.

Es ver a esa persona que es especial y sentir que tu corazón palpita a mil por hora.

Es aquella persona que estará contigo en cualquier lugar… es ser paciente y comprensible.

Es cuidar a toda costa y cueste lo que cueste a la persona que tienes al lado.

Es saber y sentir que la persona que está a tu lado es tu mejor amigo, que puedes confiar en ella o él. Es enfrentar todos los obstáculos y estar con la persona querida hasta el final de tus días… El amor tiene muchas formas y muchas caras en el corazón.

Sí. Sí, muy bonito, muy rosa…

¡Patrañas!

Les diré qué es el amor. Esas cuatro letras son una falacia insignificante que te hace sentir que vuelas alto. Alto. Muy alto. Es entregarte totalmente sin saber que te depara el presente. Es caer en un abismo oscuro sin tener ánimos para levantarte. Eso es el amor...

Es mi propio concepto del Amor.

Y te doy un consejo gratis…. Cuando sientas mariposas en el estomago, compra un insecticida, te ahorraras dolores de cabeza, y si quieres mas consejos solo dejame presentarme soy B.

...

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

Aquí vengo yo con una nueva guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Jajajajaja, espero que les guste y me acompañen en esta historia el cap numero uno lo subiré [pronto lo prometo! No se les olvide pasar por el capi de peligro y por supuesto por el ultimo (lo juro por el osito bimbo) Outtake de Dsex

Aryam

02 de Abril 2014


	2. El Comiezo y el final

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás que no conozcan ¡me pertenece!

**Obsesión Capitulo 1 **

**El comienzo y el Final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tú no tienes alma,**_

_**Te abandonas cansada a un destino que te marca.**_

_**Tú no tienes la vida más tiempo que yo**_

_**Y yo no tengo la llave que cierra el dolor,**_

_**Si no tienes alma yo no tengo nada**_**.**

**Tú no tienes Alma**

**Alejandro Saenz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edición:** Ely Rockeryta

.

.

.

—_No quiero que te vayas —besé su pecho suavemente mientras lo sentía acariciar mi espalda._

—_Volveré por ti, pequeña —dijo con voz suave pegando sus labios a mis cabellos._

— _¿Y si no vuelves? —pregunté temerosa._

—_Voy a volver por ti, eres todo lo que tengo —respondió suavemente._

—_Te amo —dije acurrucándome a él._

—_Te amo más, pero éste es mi sueño, fue por lo cual me liberé, cisne._

—_Lo sé —besé su pecho nuevamente—. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás? —Sentí la primera lágrima rodar por mis mejillas. James suspiró fuertemente antes de alzar mi barbilla con su dedo._

—_Escúchame bien, B. Te amo, te amo como jamás pensé que podía amar a alguien. Voy a volver a ti, bebé, siempre —sus labios se unieron a los míos y su cuerpo desnudo se situó sobre mí, cubriéndome con su calor, con su deseo, pero sobre todo, llenándome de su amor._

_Nos fundimos en uno sólo amándonos como él y yo sabíamos sin importar lo que venía cuesta arriba. _

.

.

— ¡Vuelve, lo prometiste! Vuelve… ¡Por favor, vuelve! —Grité aún más fuerte—. Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

— ¡Hey! —sentí como dos fuertes brazos me abrazaban fuertemente—. Estoy contigo, bebé —la voz suave y estoica de Emmett me reconfortó—. Shusst… —me aferre a Emmett como si fuese un naufrago y hubiese encontrado un bote en medio del mar; abrace su pecho fuertemente mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de mi garganta. Está era la quinta noche que soñaba con James, y despertaba sollozando y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Sorbí mi nariz relajándome poco a poco bajo la suave caricia que Emm daba en mi espalda mientras con mi mano apretaba lo único que me quedaba de James, sus *_dog-tags_. Se las había quitado antes de darme el último beso, un beso que me supo a derrota y despedida. Recordé sus ojos verdes que me veían brillantes de emoción como un niño cuando le dan un bono en una juguetería, su uniforme militar se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir como un hombre mayor y no como el joven de 22 años que era. Lo amaba con locura desmedida, con pasión desesperada… Lo amaba en ese momento y… — ¿Estás bien? —Negué con la cabeza aún pegada al pecho de Emm—. —Nena, no puedes seguir así bonita, tienes que decirme que jodido te está perturbando para poder solucionarlo —susurró él con voz suave.

Volví a negar, no quería hablar de James, quería olvidar así que tome los labios de Emmett entre los míos dejando que mi cuerpo le mostrara lo que quería. Emm separó su rostro del mío.

—B…

—Emmett... —Sorbí mi nariz— Fóllame… —mi voz salió ronca y distorsionada.

Emmett negó con la cabeza— No, pequeña no estás bien, sabes cómo soy, deseas que este contigo y para eso te necesito al cien por ciento conmigo.

— ¡Emmett! —rogué antes de morder su barbilla y acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón de deporte. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y fundí mis labios con los suyos— Estoy contigo ahora por todos los cielos necesito de ti en este momento —dije mordisqueando sus labios con deseo.

Rodee con mis manos su nuca sentándome sobre su miembro, ningún hombre se resistía al sexo. Emmett no era la excepción tenía un año viviendo con él en su casa, mas no en su habitación; un par de movimientos de mi pelvis con la suya, mis besos frenéticos y desesperados junto con mis manos trazando planos inexistentes en su espalda, fue todo lo que me costo para que Emm cayera en mi juego—. A mi manera, hermosa. —Suspiró alejando sus labios de los míos— A mi manera… —sabía lo que significaba, Emmett tendría el poder esta vez y yo estaba tan necesitada de él, tan dispuesta a perderme en el mundo del placer y olvidar el dolor, que simplemente lo deje ser. Unió su boca con la mía en un beso hambriento de deseo despertando en mí todas las células que aún dormían. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos levantando el camisón que tenía y sonreí sarcásticamente en mi interior.

Emmett controlaba pero yo había logrado lo que quería Sentir… huir de mis recuerdos y olvidar.

Quitó el camisón de mi cuerpo y sus manos agarraron mis pechos mientras me movía contra su erección.

.

—Espera, hermosa… Levántate —ordenó con voz gruesa, así que obedecí inmediatamente, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Una de sus manos apretó fuertemente mis bragas de encaje reventándolas de un solo girón, tiró el encaje hacia atrás de nosotros y se recostó en la cama mientras tocaba mis pliegues—. No sabes cómo me pones cuando te mojas así, nena —sentí la punta de su miembro tanteando mi entrada—. Haz lo que sabes hacer hermosa. —Su lengua delineó mis labios sensualmente—. Cabalga, bonita —dijo antes de tomar mis caderas con sus dos manos y dejarme caer sobre su muy erecto miembro de un solo tirón.

Gemí fuertemente por la invasión de Emmett, tenía un buen tamaño, su miembro era grueso y largo, el glande de un color oscuro y las venas se marcaban en todo largo de su falo. Inhale fuertemente al sentirlo dentro de mí y apoyé mis manos en su pecho dándome impulso para montarlo como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Me gusta el sexo... Mucho y con Emmett es genial, el es un dominante innato, le gusta tocarme y sabe cómo hacerlo, su polla es un monumento a la belleza, la fuerza y el vigor, he estado viviendo junto a él alrededor de un año aquí en San Francisco, luego que Kath mi mejor amiga se casara y ella y su marido se fueran a Milán.

—Apóyate al lado de mi cabeza —susurró colocando sus manos ahora en mis caderas marcando el ritmo de nuestro encuentro haciéndome rotar, parar, arrancar y hacer círculos sobre su eje. Levantó su cabeza del mullido colchón atrapando mi pezón derecho con sus dientes mientras jugueteaba con el arito que me había puesto hacía varios años atrás.

Su cadera subía y bajaba frenéticamente, haciendo que nuestras carnes chocaran violentamente.

—Utiliza —siseo entre dientes—, la técnica de Kegel… —Gimió en medio de sus embestidas con mi pecho aún dentro de su boca. Obedecí como buena sumisa y me cerré entorno a él haciéndolo sisear de placer. Mordió mi pecho y grité por el dolor que me daba su maltrato… pero este era Emmett, y a mí me gustaba como era, su forma de controlar y llevar todo al límite, la manera en la que trataba mi cuerpo con fuerza. Su mano acarició mi nalga en una orden silenciosa para que hiciese lo que él quería.

Levanté mi trasero justo antes de sentir el primer azote recorriendo todo mi cuerpo; acarició nuevamente antes de repetir su acción y siseé cuando descargó el segundo azote sintiendo el cúmulo del placer a punto de reventar. Emmett mordía mi barbilla mientras yo seguía bailando sobre su miembro, la mano con la que me había azotado subió por toda mi columna vertebral hasta enrollarse en mi coleta y hacerme levantar la cabeza para él.

—¡Dilo, Isabella! —su voz fuerte y ronca ordenó de manera potente mientras lo cabalgaba.

—Permítame llegar, mi señor —murmuré con voz queda y entrecortada.

— ¿Quién soy? —gimió Emmett golpeándome más fuerte.

—Ahh…

— ¿¡Quién soy, Isabella!? —gritó. Iba a morir... Necesitaba correrme— ¿Quién soy, Isabella? —su mano fuerte volvió a zurrarme.

—Mi Amo —murmuré entre la bruma que envuelve poco antes del orgasmo.

—Sí, maldita sea, soy tu amo, tu señor, el único que puede follarte así, el único que puede hacer esto —su boca devoro la mía una vez más, sus labios fuertes y demandantes sometieron los míos en un beso frenéticamente salvaje—. ¡Córrete maldita sea! ¡Apriétame! ¡Ordéñame! ¡Quemémonos en el puto infierno, hermosa! —un golpe más me hizo ver estrellas de colores alrededor de la habitación de Emmett; sentir como mi clítoris se retraía y como mis pezones taladraban la dureza de sus pectorales, mi corazón latiendo a mil latidos por minuto, mi cuerpo entero tensándose ante la ola que recorrería cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. La fuerte fricción que Emmett ejercía mientras su miembro bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí a la vez que atravesaba el orgasmo me tenían en un punto de no retorno. Grité como posesa mientras me sentía estallar alcanzando el nirvana en su máximo punto de placer. No sabía cómo expresar ese estado entre la lividez y la excitación, era una extraña conexión que sólo con Emmett había alcanzado a tener, cada vez que él me llevaba al cielo, era exactamente eso, desprenderme de mi cuerpo y levitar mientras los relámpagos de placer me sacudían. Era mi catarsis para dejar aquel recuerdo en un lugar apartado de mi memoria. Liberar mi piel del nombre de James.

Dos envites más y sentí como el cuerpo de Emmett se tensaba, alzó su cabeza atrapando mi pezón izquierdo y mordiéndolo fuertemente mientras su miembro se sacudía dentro de mí.

Maldijo un par de veces aún con mi montículo entre sus labios antes de dejarse caer a la cama y arrastrarme con él.

Nuestros corazones corriendo como una carrera de caballos, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y el aroma a sexo envolvían la habitación, seguido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas.

—Eso fue genial, hermosa —separó el cabello de mi frente— ¿Estas mejor? —sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la espalda dejándome más pegada a él.

Asentí mientras respiraba profundamente. Tratando de controlar el vacío y la desesperación que me producía soñar con James, luego de cinco años de su desaparición, Emmett era ahora mismo mi refugio, era el puerto seguro en medio de la tormenta que era el recuerdo de James.

Emmett era mi amigo, mi amo mientras estábamos en una cama pero más que todo, se había vuelto un apoyo. No me gustan las relaciones una vez me enamore y supe lo que era ver y sentir como un corazón se quebraba, lo se muy dramática pero fue lo que en realidad paso así que a partir de ese momento empecé a vivir la vida como mi canción favorita "la vida loca" quien iba a saber que Rickypapasitomartin. Era en ese tiempo una loca consagrada.

En fin retomemos Emmett, me satisface, nos entendemos en la cama, tenemos claro que somos amigos con derechos pasionales juagamos... Mucho soy una Switch por convicción y vocación amo que me nalgueen pero amo mucho más si el látigo está en mi mano, Emmett entiende eso aunque la dominación es lo suyo de vez en cuando le gusta que lo azote . Tenemos claro que esto se acabara algún día y estamos bien con ello ... Nuestros encuentros son furtivos , explosivos y calientes pasión a flor de piel y sentidos.

Nuestra única regla era no esperar nada del otro.

Sentí como su respiración se acompasaba y miré sobre su cuerpo el reloj en la mesa de noche, apenas eran las 6:30 am, me pregunté por qué Emmett había salido tan temprano a ejercitarse. Por lo general lo hacía después de las ocho cuando volvía de su habitación de gimnasio tocaba la puerta de mi habitación para que lo acompañara a desayunar. Al menos al momento de mi pesadilla él estaba aquí, conmigo como siempre… Suspiré cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer en una duermevela intranquila. Cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama.

El sol se colaba por la habitación, me removí en la cama sintiendo un pequeño escozor en mi intimidad... Algo normal, considerando el tiempo que tenía con Emmett. Me levanté sentándome en la cama sin importar mi desnudes y miré la nota en la mesita, pisada con mi celular.

_Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte, viajo a Nueva York en un par de horas así que no nos veremos hasta el fin de semana, hablaremos de tus pesadillas para entonces... Cuídate, nena. TQ_

Suspiré sintiendo una pequeña punzada en mi pecho haciéndome recordar el sueño que había tenido con James.

Tenía 17 años cuando James llegó a mi casa diciéndome que debía partir… No lo pensé dos veces, tome un par de billetes, varias mudas de ropa y los zapatos más cómodos que encontré, casi lloro al dejar mis Jimmy Choo y mis bolsas de Prada, pero James lo valía, él era mi único amor y cuando llegó esa noche a mi casa desesperado diciendo que no podía estar más en su casa yo simplemente lo seguí…

No me importó que mi tío Aro se quedara con todo lo que mi padre había trabajado, yo era huérfana y quería vivir mi vida. Y mi vida era James. Nuestra relación era el típico cliché adolecente, él era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, yo era una de las porristas, pero no fue eso lo que él vio en mí; tampoco mi dinero o mi popularidad en la escuela que era completamente nula, pertenecía al grupo de porristas gracias a Ambar, una de las pocas chicas que podía considerar amiga; y no era por asocial que no tenía amigos, era simplemente porque los tenia prohibidos. Debía ir del instituto a casa y si tenía que hacer algo extracurricular "H" mi guardaespaldas me llevaba y me seguía como una puta sombra, así que cuando James se acercó a mí el día que Anna Ackerman me dejó caer de la pirámide que hacíamos para los intercursos permitiendo que ganara un esguince, me sorprendí bastante, él parecía preocupado y yo… Yo supe en ese instante que él era todo lo que yo quería.

James era poseedor de un cuerpo escultural, era alto, atlético, ojos verdes y mirada penetrante. Tenía una sonrisa curvada que hacia suspirar a la mitad de las mujeres del instituto y a un par de gays que no habían querido salir del armario. Notas en la clase de escritura, besos en el salón de música, noches en las que James trepaba el árbol de mi casa para pasar conmigo un par de horas me hicieron amarlo como una mujer, como una a los diecisiete años, puede amar: con todo el corazón. Mi reacción automática cuando él me dijo que se iba era de pura osadía, me iría con él… Así fuese al fin del mundo.

No fue fácil, pero nos amábamos, me entregue a él con todo lo que tenía. Con James deje atrás a Isabella y empecé a ser "B" como a él le gustaba llamarme; le entregue mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi futuro. Yo era una ciega y él mi perro lazarillo. Mi corazón le pertenecía a él incluso aunque ya no estaba, yo, Isabella Drywer Swan siempre seria de él y solo de él…

Él había sido mi amor de juventud, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre. James había sido incluso mi primera desilusión, el primero que me mostró que el amor no es seguir ciegamente a alguien, el amor es dolor, es desespero, el amor es dejar libre a la persona amada, el amor es hacerlo feliz así tu corazón llore… James me enseño a amar pero al mismo tiempo me mostró lo cruel que este sentimiento puede ser.

James se marchó dejándome sola en una ciudad que no conocía a un par de meses después de habernos fugado. Con James también tuve mi primera desilusión. Él era la antítesis del amor.

Negué con mi cabeza y peiné mi cabello hacia atrás, James debía quedarse en mi pasado, hacia más de cinco años que no sabía de él y yo tenía que continuar viviendo, él debía quedarse y permanecer en mi pasado, era allí en donde él pertenecía. Me repetía una y otra vez. Suspiré fuertemente y releí la nota dejada por Emmett observando con confusión las últimas dos letras:

"_¿TQ?_"

Me pregunté, frunciendo el seño, ¿qué significaba estas dos letras tan curiosas? Emmett estaba acostumbrado a dejarme notas cuando tenía que irse muchos días por trabajo, me levanté completamente de la cama y me encamine al baño: pensar en ello en este instante no era sano para mi paz mental, así que ignorarlo resultaba ser más convincente.

.

.

Llegué a la universidad con ánimos renovados, a pesar de que hoy se cumplían cinco años sin verlo, en medio del receso tuve una llamada de Lilian informándome que Kath había tenido un hermoso y saludable bebé al que habían llamado Thiago. Mataría por ver la cara de la bestia en este momento, estaba casi segura que se había hecho en los pantalones. Prometí a Lilian ir a Milán tan pronto como Emm tuviese un momento de descanso.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz por mi amiga, teníamos poco contacto debido a la diferencia de horas pero aún buscábamos los medios para seguir comunicadas. Llegué a casa cuando la noche ya había caído encontrando entre la correspondencia la carta de la universidad de Nueva York, ofrecían un excelente programa en Auditoria Interna y yo había enviado mi solicitud cuando Emmett y yo todavía no vivíamos juntos. Tenía una semana para responder pero no lo haría, estaba bien con Emmett y la universidad de San Francisco no era del todo mala.

Francis, el mayordomo de Emm, me sirvió un emparedado para la cena tal cual como se lo había pedido, me di una ducha rápida y fui al gimnasio que Emmett tenía en casa. Uno de los requisitos que impuso Emmett cuando me vine a vivir a su casa era permanecer en forma, sólo así podría sobre llevar los maratones de sexo que sosteníamos.

Me sentía mujo mejor que por la mañana así que coloque mis audífonos y me subí sobre la caminadora colocando un ritmo suave. Ayudaba el hecho que Emm no había preguntado mas, teníamos varias reglas una de las más importantes era que no hablamos de nuestra vida pasada, dormiamos en habitaciones separadas, no hay mimos después de follar porque eso hacemos Emm y yo ¡Follamos! Es por eso que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos.

No hay el tedio de una relación las discusiones absurdas por cosas tontas, no hay amor palabras cursis o pegajosas que no llevan a ningún lugar... Simplemente estamos bien así, ninguno de los dos necesitamos la palabra de 4 letras. No cuando yo tengo un hombre fuerte y bien dotado que sabe cómo hacerme llegar al clímax, no cuando él tiene una mujer dispuesta a realizar lo que se le pase por la cabeza.

Seamos sinceras a nosotras nos gustan los hombres fuertes, de ojos lindos, trasero redondeado y pollas grandes a ellos solo les interesa tener un orificio húmedo y calentito en donde enterrarse y si ese orificio viene acompañado de unas buenas tetas y una boca que sepa succionar son malditamente felices.

Tenemos pasado pero el no pregunta y yo tampoco lo hago, solo me pidió fidelidad y eso es facil de hacer siempre que mi _cucu_ este excelentemente atendida y ya les dije que Emmett es un 1000 en esa área Y cuando el no está en casa sus juguetes y su voz baja y ronca a través del computador hacen lo suyo ¿Quien quiere pensar en una jodida relación cuando está bien atendido?

Definitivamente no esté pecho.

Vi como la pantalla de mi celular se iluminaba y pare la caminadora para ver qué mensaje había llegado:

_Mi polla llora por ti nena..._

_Te extraño demasiado, necesito verte._

_Ve a Skype. _

¡Oh Jodido Cristo! ¡Sexo por internet! ¡A eso me refería señores!

Cerré los ojos ante el pequeño temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo, Emmett se había ido apenas ayer y ya había empezado a extrañarlo, iba hacia mi habitación cuando mi celular se ilumino de nuevo.

_Lleva contigo a los vengadores contigo nena._

Sonreí como tonta mientras buscaba la colección que Emmett me había obsequiado. Toda una colección de _los Vengadores: Iro Man,_ _Thor, Capitán América, El Halcón y por supuesto Hulk_. Emmett y su fetichismo por los comics.

Con mi colección en la mano y una de mis baby doll para dormir corrí hasta el estudio, di dos palmadas y la habitación se llenó de luz. Dejé la bata en uno de los sofás y encendí el ordenador de Emmett e introduje la clave en _Skype._

Estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, se veía salvajemente exquisito, enfundado en ese traje gris plomo de Armani.

—Hola, linda —susurró con aquella voz suya que hacía encenderme a millón.

—Hola, guapo —susurré mostrándole el estuche que contenía los vibradores antes de colocarlos al lado del computador en la mesa, lo vi arquear una de sus cejas y como una sonrisa perversa y malévola se formaba en su rostro. Emmett parecía estar diseñado para mi perversión y yo para la de él— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —pregunté para quitar un poco la tensión sexual.

—Lo mismo, Nueva York me fastidia, no sé cómo podías vivir aquí —yo amaba Nueva York, porque allí había comenzado mi vida, había empezado a ser B, sin James, sin Aro… Sólo yo contra el mundo.

—Yo tampoco, lindo —dejé que mi mano acariciara suavemente la separación de mis pechos.

—No hagas eso linda —los hoyuelos en su rostro se contrajeron—. Nena, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? —preguntó empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

— ¿Hacerte una buena mamada? —dije inocentemente.

—Mataría por tus labios en mi polla ahora mismo, ha sido un día estresante —se quitó la camisa dejándome ver el resultado de sus largas horas en el gimnasio, gemí de puro gusto, aún daba gracias a Alexander por haberse fusionado con tan buen espécimen—. Vamos, nena, comienza a desnudarte.

Así lo hice, quité mi top de deporte y mi pantaloncito dejándole ver las bragas de encaje que me había colocado. Eran rojo fuerte, Emmett hubiese amado destrozarlas. Dejé que mis dedos se colaran por mi cintura y deslicé la última prenda de vestir fuera de mi cuerpo quedando desnuda frente a la pantalla.

—Te ejercitaste, bebé —su susurro fue ronco y malditamente sexual.

—Lo de siempre —dije con voz pequeña mientras acariciaba mis pezones, Emm ya se había quitado el pantalón y su perfecto miembro se alzaba vigoroso y muy erecto. Cerré los ojos recreando lo que sucedió en la mañana—. ¿Cuándo vienes, Gatito? —susurré colocando mis piernas en los reposabrazos del sillón de cuero negro, dejando mi centro abierto para él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Emmett gimió en voz baja, no había mejor afrodisíaco que la expectación, estaba húmeda y lista para él—. Si por mí fuera estuviese follándote ahora mismo nena, estas tan húmeda que solo de verte lloro por ti —me dejó ver una gota de su excitación—. Busca a _Hulk —Hulk_ era uno de los vibradores de la colección _Avengers_, Era uno de los más grandes de la colección: 12 pulgadas, verde, fabricado en silicón con un glande pronunciado y venas resaltadas por todo el falo.

¡Joder solo de verlo mi sexo lubricaba!

Saqué el vibrador de la bolsa y se lo enseñe haciéndolo sisear del otro lado de la pantalla, vi como su manzana de Adán se removía lentamente antes de hablar— llévalo a tu coño bebé, mójalo con tus jugos, desea y piensa que es mi polla la que está paseándose por los labios abiertos de tu sexo, mientras pellizca tus pezones como si fuesen mis dientes los que se estuviesen dando un deleite con la textura de tus pechos. —Hice lo que me pidió sintiendo como mi cuerpo se encendía levemente— ¡Mierda nena! —Gimió quedamente—, golpea tu clítoris con la cabeza del dildo— gemí levemente cuando la dura cabeza de silicón golpeo mi hinchado y sensible capullo—. Así... Por un demonio cómo me enciendes —fijé mi vista en el ordenador viendo cómo su mano se removía sobre su miembro, había suficiente luz en su habitación para ver perfectamente como las venas sobresalían en la piel.

Su miembro rojizo y duro se alzaba entre sus manos mientras él creaba la fricción necesaria para que su glande se tornara purpura y una pequeña gota del pre-semen apareciese en la punta. Emmett esparció la gota de líquido lubricando su glande y siseando bajo sus dientes—. Introdúcelo en tu sexo —murmuró—. No lo muevas y mírame linda, no apartes tus ojos de mí... Mira como estoy por tu cuerpo, como crece mi miembro al saber que te tocas pensando en mí. —Mi mirada se encontró con su mirada azul lujuriosa; introduje la cabeza verde y gruesa siseando por la sensación de expansión que esta ejercía en mi interior, podía sentir mis paredes vaginales acoplándose a cada pulgada del dildo dentro de mí—. Vamos Bella, penétrate como si yo estuviese ahí, de una sola estocada bebé —susurró—, hazlo bonita... —gimió nuevamente, introduje el aparato metalizado en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Demonios! —Grité cuando todo el dildo estuvo en mi interior, podía sentir cada vena remarcada del dildo en mi interior, cerré los ojos nuevamente al sentirme completamente llena.

— ¡Mirame! —Ordeno con voz estrangulada, abrí los ojos observando la pantalla del computador, la leve capa de sudor que adornaba los pectorales de Emmett, su miembro duro como una barra de hierro entre sus manos que bajaban y subían sobre su eje, la sola visión de mi hombre erecto, gracias a lo que veía en mí, hizo que mi cuerpo convulsionara levemente—. No apartes la mirada de mí B, o te juro que cuando regrese a casa tu castigo será implacable…

Inhale fuertemente enfocando mi mirada en él aunque lo que más deseaba era empezar a mover el jodido dildo que estaba dentro de mí—. Muéstrame como te das placer para mí nena, mueve a Hulk como quisieras que yo me moviera, —su voz oscura y la orden implícita en sus palabras me tenían en un frenesí del que no quería, ni pretendía escapar.

Nuestras miradas enfocadas en nuestros sexo, mis ojos trancados en el movimiento de sus manos mientras que los de él parecían seguir las mías, los jadeos ahogados y las maldiciones de parte de Emmett, mi corazón latiendo tan rápido como en una carrera ilegal. Sentía como poco a poco cada célula hacia unión con otra hasta descansar en mi vientre bajo, mi espalda arqueándose levemente, mi trasero levantándose al son de cada embestida, los músculos en el estómago de Emm tensándose cada vez más. Él estaba cerca y yo también, un par de sacudidas de su parte y tres envestidas con el dildo y ambos estallamos en la maravillosa gloria que nos transportaba al orgasmo.

—Eso fue jodidamente caliente —dijo Emmett segundos después, cuando su respiración se normalizó sin inmutarse por su estómago manchado por su propio semen. No dije nada aún, el cuerpo me temblaba un poco, sentía mis paredes vaginales contrayéndose levemente contra _Hulk_ y no sabía si mis cuerdas vocales podrían articular alguna palabra.

Emmett me observaba absorto desde el otro lado de la computadora, eran nuestros pocos minutos de silencio luego del sexo, algo que ambos necesitábamos, lo vi levantarse de la silla un par de segundos después así que decidí hablar.

—Gracias, Emm —mi voz salió errática y áspera por lo que pase un poco de saliva.

—¿Por qué? —una de sus cejas se arqueo mostrándolo escéptico.

—Por esto, por darme placer aun cuando no estás aquí.

—De nada, Linda... —murmuró él al otro lado de la pantalla, lo vi tomar una toalla y limpiar su estomago—. ¿Has tenido más pesadillas? —Negué con la cabeza mientras él se colocaba el bóxer negro, retiré a Hulk de mi interior siseando un poco por la pérdida y bajé las piernas del sofá, sintiendo aún mis piernas algo gelatinosas.

—Iré al baño un momento.

—Vuelve, quiero conversar un poco contigo bebé —asentí levantándome de la silla, tome a Hulk y caminé hacia el baño, tomé la ducha de mano y me senté sobre el toilette, graduando el agua un poco antes de colocarla sobre mi ombligo y dejar que limpiase mi lubricación.

Sisee un poco más al deslizar mi mano por mi clítoris aún sensible mientras escuchaba a Emmett ladrar ordenes, imagino que a través del celular. Una vez estuve limpia salí del baño y tomé la bata que había dejado sobre el sofá.

—Emm…—él parecía concentrado en algo fijo en su computador. Tenía el seño fruncido y la mirada enfocada en la pantalla; pero no era a mí a quien veía — ¿Emmett? He vuelto. —dije haciéndome notar.

—Lex nos ha enviado fotos del pequeño McConner —en su mirada había algo indescifrable, algo que realmente me daba temor averiguar qué era— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hijos, bebé? —sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

_¿Hijos?..._ _No. No quería hijos, no sería una buena madre. _

— ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? —devolví su pregunta, lo vi suspirar fuertemente mientras pinchaba el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Te gustaría ser la madre de mi hijo, nena? —El aire escapó de mis pulmones y juro por Cristo que sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía.

—Idiota... —murmuró Emmett—. Es tarde, nena, ve a dormir —y antes que pudiera decir algo cerró la sección en Skype, dejándome completamente en silencio...

_¿Emmett quería hijos? _

_¿Quería hijos conmigo?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh bueno se que van a querer matarme diran ¡Aryam se volvió loca un Bella /Emmett! Pos les informoi que no es así, para las que leyeron contrato alguna se acuerda de "V"la amiga de Bella, bueno esta es su historia cuando contrato acabo V estaba con Emmett por eso aquí ella empieza con el. LA HISTORIA ES UN BELLA /EDWARD solo que Eddie aparecerá mas adelante._

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me dieron la oportunidad al pasarse por el Prologo, esto es algo diferente ya que esta Bells es bastante liberal, no la típica tontita que siempre trabajo._

_El fic se llama obsesión y aunque los caps del comienzo serán suaves, muchas saben que lo mio es la erótica, amo escribir lemmons y al que no le guste Fanfic tiene muchas historias rated K, así que este fic tendrá como siempre su toque erótico mezclado con amos… Chicas de amar nadie se salva ni siquiera el corazón mas duro._

_Agradecer a mi beta, a Salem y a mi querida Adri por el tiempo que emplean en leer, esto mientras el cap se esta dando y estar ahí aguantado mis inseguridades __**Yo se que jodo**__ Tambien a vero que ella sabe que es parte de esto aunque este entre las sombras._

_**Antes de irme quiero agregar una nota grandeeeeeeeeeee Hay ciertos párrafos que seguramente han de tener errores de gramática, ese es mi talon de Aquiles chicas y bueno mi beta estuvo ocupadita el fin de… Todo el que me ayuda a editar sabe que una vez el cap este en mis manos agrego cosas y en este no fue la excepción simplemente no quise seguir molestando así que la culpa no es de Ely es 100% mía**__._

_Gracias a : Jupy, Maricoles, Solange, palita, nelda, sole, mayi, noe, cavendano, maze, fredoom, tecupy, nyx, anónimo 1 y 2, Tata, Jade, Klary, Mi V personal 3, Paty, Rafaela y Gatita._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana… (Si Dios quiere)_

_Ary :) _


End file.
